


Alone

by DoeEyedSamurai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Loneliness, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedSamurai/pseuds/DoeEyedSamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi has sacrificed so much for everyone else, he just wants a little piece of happiness too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.... 

Hi everyone! So this is a really short one shot. I love Itachi and kinda wanted to think from his point of view on life, so I went ahead and put this together. I may expound upon this if you guys like it. Anyhow, enjoy, R & R! 

Alone

Itachi felt loneliness. A deep, aching sense of solidarity that no matter how happy he tried to feel, no matter how thankful he was for the things he was blessed to have in life or how happy he was for his loved ones, he simply felt like he was …alone.  
All of his life he had fought to be where he was, he had placed the desires of others on top of his own and while he was satisfied in his accomplishments, he had been left bereft of love.  
Sitting back, he thought about his loved ones. His mother who loved him but had not truly tried to get to know him, just preferring to have him to brag about. His father, the man he had tried to please and make proud above everyone else, was probably Itachi’s biggest disappointment. His father would superficially say that he was proud, but he never really paid attention to Itachi. He often only concerned himself with Itachi when he had a problem with the business, when he needed help and advice. Itachi was always his son when things went the wrong way for Fugaku and the man wouldn’t trust anyone else.  
Sasuke, his dear little brother who he sacrificed so much for. He placed all of the expectations of the family upon his shoulders so that Sasuke wouldn’t have to. Itachi would be the one to take over after father, to miss out the pleasures of life, to marry a woman for business relations and sacrifice his chances at true love. Itachi had did so without a second thought.  
All of his friends: Konan, Nagato, Kakashi, Iruka, Genma, Izumo, Kotetsu, Raidou, Hayate, Deidara and Hidan, they would rarely get to see him anymore. However, they were making moves for themselves, endeavoring into the various careers out in the world, traveling and experiencing different cultures. They were living life freely and falling in love at the same time….  
Where did everyone leave Itachi? They left him to run a company and take on responsibilities that he didn’t want. He wondered…when would someone ask him what he wanted? When would he have someone to truly care about his likes, dislikes, habits, quirks….  
So Itachi sat in his new office and looked out at the beautiful view of Tokyo, and realized that he had never felt so insignificant.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** About 4 years later….  
Itachi was about to finally head home, he’d just got back from the US that morning, but had to be in the office for the approval of a new department.  
He glanced at the clock, it read 3:08am. Sighing to himself, he realized that it was his birthday today. He hadn’t gotten anything from anyone, but by now he expected it. Rising and stretching his body, he decided to skip his workout for the day, he was too tired.  
Shutting down his office he headed home, waving at the security guards on his way out. He knew them all on a first name basis and made sure to know their kids as well. Thinking about it, the company’s summer extravaganza was coming up. Once again he was scheduled to be away for the event, but he would make sure that all the kids had toys given to them.  
Itachi drove home, and the familiar ache of loneliness swept through him. He hadn’t bothered to get a home, that would make him feel even more lonely. He had gotten a penthouse close to the interstate that would take him right by the office.  
Leaving his car to be parked by the 24/7 valet, he headed up to the 50th floor. Loosening his tie, he opened his apartment door, only to be shocked by the exuberant “SURPRISE” that rang out at him. Itachi dropped his keys on the floor and lifted his hand up to face palm, all of his friends and a few new faces were staring back at him, his little brother and his blonde fiancée was there with some of his friends as well.  
Itachi felt tears well up in his eyes and laughing them off he went forward to the crowd of loved ones gathered around.  
“We got you fucker!” Hidan yelled out when he hugged him, but a tall muscular Latino cuffed him on the back of his head. Itachi looked up to catch the man’s gaze  
“He means, Happy Birthday. I’m his boyfriend, Kakuzu.” The man replied a warm smile on his face. Itachi hugged the both of them and smacked Hidan on the back of his head too for good measure, making Kakuzu laugh as he led them out of the way.  
Next up was his brother Sasuke and his fiancée Naruto, “Happy Birthday Itachi-san!” “Happy Birthday aniki.” They both hugged him and Sasuke kissed him on the cheek. Their group of 9 behind them with hugs and praises.  
Deidara bounded forward pulling along a short slender red head with warm brown eyes. “Happy Birthday, un.” The blonde exclaimed as he glomped him, “This is Sasori, un.” His friend introduced the other, “A pleasure to meet you Itachi-san, Happy Birthday.”  
Itachi hugged them and proceeded on to three couples that have been together forever. He hugged Kakashi & Iruka, Genma & Raidou, and Kotetsu and Izumo. They all wished him a very happy birthday.  
Itachi noticed Hayate off to the side of the group and gave him a great big hug, the man whispered “Happy Birthday” to him. The last time they had even spoken to each other was when they’d broken up. Itachi didn’t harbor any bad feelings though. He truly wished the man happiness and if it wasn’t with him, well…at least they could still try and be friends.  
Itachi was suddenly grabbed by Nagato in a tight hug, “Happy Birthday Itachi,” the red head said, “This is Yahiko, m-my new boyfriend.” He finished.  
Itachi lifted his eyebrows in surprise, the man was tall and had piercings and tattoos all over, he was surprised to find him sexy, mentally he gave Nagato props.  
“Happy Birthday, Itachi-san.” The man said, and if Itachi thought the man was sexy before, he was downright dreamy after hearing such a voice. Blushing Itachi nodded before noticing Konan standing back with a companion of her own.  
Konan and the stranger approached him and since they were the last of the guests, Konan spirited him away to the patio. “Happy Birthday Itachi-san, this is Kisame, my co-worker.” Itachi merely furrowed his eyebrows at Konan’s introduction of the man. He hugged them anyway but realized that Kisame didn’t quite seem ready to let him go.  
Konan blushed, “Well, Kisame I leave him to you.”  
At the Itachi protested, “W-wait… Konan!”  
“No need, Itachi. I must say you look so much better in person, even though I thought you were really fucking sexy in the photo.” The tall dark skinned man said to him.  
Itachi blushed, “Humph, well mind telling me what this scheme is about?”  
The man smirked at him. Itachi took the moment to observe the man, he was sexy as hell. His deep voice went right to Itachi’s cock. The man was tall, he had to be at least 6’9. He had blue highlighted black hair, tattoos and piercings. Itachi thought the man was damn sexy, there was just something about his gait and the way he carried the muscular body.  
Itachi couldn’t help but notice the silver ball on the man’s tongue when he opened his mouth to speak.  
“There’s no scheme. Konan was at the tattoo shop with Yahiko and I. She kept going on and on about your party. When Yahiko said he was going, I just had to know who this person was. You see, Yahiko never goes to birthday parties. However, you… you seem to be very special to a lot of people, and when Konan showed me your picture…. I thought to myself…Damn… I have to have him.” The man summarized.  
Itachi couldn’t believe what Kisame was saying to him… the man wanted him. Itachi hadn’t had sex in two years, but it was his birthday and you know what…. he was taking the day off. Tonight he was going to just live.  
Smiling, he grabbed the man’s hand and led him inside where the party was thriving, and he danced with Kisame.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** It was 4:44pm when Itachi woke up. He found himself ass naked and spooned by the tattoo artist that had swept him off his feet last night.  
He knew it had been reckless, but if Konan set him up, the guy had to be a good person. Itachi groaned as the memories flashed through his mind, he had never been so wild in his life.  
However, he smiled to himself, he had let loose and all of his close people had seen a glimpse of the self he had buried away. His ass ached terribly, and it brought back the memories of what Kisame did to his body.  
Rolling his eyes back, he relished the pleasure that had been brought down upon his body and soul. Biting his lip, he realized that he was growing hard again, and since it was still his birthday he decided to be …naughty…  
Kisame awoke to the sensations of the best head he had ever gotten. Reaching down he grabbed a hand full of Itachi’s hair. The man had turned out to be extraordinary in bed. All night Kisame had gotten to know Itachi a little bit better. When people began passing out and going to sleep, Itachi has begun making out with him and they’d eventually moved on to the bedroom.  
The things they did last night kept them up well into the next day. Kisame had unintentionally fallen in love already.  
Right now Itachi was bobbing those luscious lips up and down his cock and he really wanted to pound into the slick heat that he couldn’t get enough of last night.  
Pulling Itachi off, he picked him up and twirled them into a 69 position, making the long haired uke squeak uncharacteristically.  
He gripped the plump cheeks above him, palming them as he slid his pierced tongue along the man’s taint and on the next downward motion of Itachi’s mouth on his dick, he slid his tongue into the puffy red hole.  
Moaning Itachi almost choked when the man began eating him out, Kisame played that little ball along his sore channel. It felt insanely good and Itachi knew he wasn’t going to last long if last night was any indication of the man’s true prowess.  
Kisame had made him come last night just from eating him out, he had found his prostrate and had pleasured Itachi into a frenzy.  
Itachi worked harder, deep throating the large organ, and moaning as Kisame found his spot and worked him tirelessly. He still couldn’t fathom the fact that Kisame’s tongue was that long and thick.  
Itachi wailed as he couldn’t hold out anymore and came spilling messily on Kisame’s chest. Kisame moaned as he felt the tight convulsions of the perfect little ass. He had been close, so when he felt the convulsions and Itachi’s hot seed spilling on his chest he let go, painting Itachi’s tongue with his cum.  
Panting, he maneuvered Itachi back up to him and they kissed. “Itachi-san, can I be your boyfriend.”  
Smiling at the man, Itachi nodded, deciding that maybe… he shouldn’t let life pass him by. 

 

 

Thaaattt about wraps things up! So if you liked it somewhat or are interested in me writing about a spin-off or whatever, just let me know! Bye-Bye!


End file.
